Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Augmented Reality (AR) is a live view of a physical, real-world environment with elements augmented by a technology generated sensory input, such as audio, video, or graphics. Some AR technologies that generate graphic inputs may achieve display of AR images by scanning a laser signal directly into an eye. The laser signal may include parallel rays enabling the eye to focus on the laser signal in a manner similar to the way that the eye may focus on a point at infinity. As a result, the eye may be focused near infinity, while simultaneously seeing a sharp image from the laser signal scanned directly into the eye. However, current apparatuses used to display AR images may often be expensive, obtrusive, and incompatible with existing eyewear (e.g., eyeglasses and/or sunglasses).